


Roomates

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: AU, F/F, Sunset let's them live with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sunset gives some other former villains a second chance. What comes of it is entirely unexpected.





	Roomates

A knock at the door sends Sunset Shimmer, shooting up off of her pillow. She tries to calm her breathing, and erase her mind of the nightmare. 

'Oh great,another one". She thinks sourly. 'I wonder who was knocking in the dream'. 

A knock sounds again and she jumps. "Okay". She mumbles. "That wasn't a part of the dream".

She gets up and stretches, groggily making her way to the door. She unlocks it and swings it open revealing...

The Dazzlings?!

Her eyes widen. "What are you guys doing here?". She hisses. Than she catches the sight of the girls. Their clothes are ragged and their hair is a mess. Sonata is shivering and so is Aria though she tries to hide it. The two are close to each other, trying to share body heat. 

Adagio looks as worn as them but she hides it well behind a strong face. "Hello sunset Shimmer". She nods curtly. 

Sunset raises an eyebrow. "Uh, hi".

Adagio dosen't speak. 

Aria and Sonata trade glances but don't speak either. 

"Can I help you?". Sunset says finally, cutting through the silence. 

Adagio nods. "We need a place to stay for a while. We ran out of money and it's too cold to sleep outside anymore even with a fire and blankets. You used to be a bad guy too so we figured you would be more likely to help us than the rest of the rainbooms".

She didn't blatantly ask for help, maybe for self respect reasons but Sunset knew she couldn't just leave them out there. 

She sighed. "I have a guest room you can stay in. Only for a while until you get back on your feet, okay?".

Sonata breaks away from Aria and runs to hug Sunset. "Oh thank you!".

"Sonata!". Adagio snapped and Donata quickly released Sunset and rushed back to the group. 

Sunset lead them inside, andshowed them the guest room which had one queen sized bed. She hoped all three of them would fit but if one dosen't there's room on the living room couch.

"Nonsense". Adagio began. "We can fit".

Aria turned to her. "Do you have any extra clothes? These are kinda filthy and I don't wanna sleep in them".

Adagio growled at her and Aria shrugged. "What?".

Adagio huffed but didn't speak and Sunset figured the Siren(or Ex-Siren) didn't like to ask for help. 

"Yeah. I have some old pj's you can borrow. I'll be right back".

She grabbed the pj's and some extra blankets and delivered them at the room. 

She dropped them on the bed. 

"Anything else?". 

Sonata appeared as though she was going to speak but Adagio nudges her and she fell quiet. It was easy to see she was the leader. 

"Well I'll leave you too it. Goodnight".

No one answers her and she awkwardly shuts the door. 

-/-

Sunset wakes again around five am, luckily not from a nightmare but she just needed a midnight snack. Or a five am snack. 

She headed for the kitchen but decided to check in on the girls. 

She slowly and silently opened their door and almost awwed immediately at the sight. Adagio was in the middle of the bed, holding Aria, who was one the left, close to her, and Sonata, who was on the right, close to her as well. 

Sunset almost went to grab her phone for a picture but stopped figuring it might disturb them and it was best to let them be. 

Sonata mumbled something in her sleep and Adagio pulled her closer. Sonata snuggled into the touch and Sunset smiled at the trio before quietly shutting the door and leaving.


End file.
